Tolong ngeramal aja!
by syntia.amano
Summary: AU. Eren masih belajar meramal ehhh? Tapi kenapa jadi melamar! La… lagipula jodohnya adalah laki-laki? Mikasa pasti bakal membunuh lelaki itu! Eh tunggu! Lelaki itu sudah punya yang lain! Eren, kamu bener gak sih ngeramalnya? (Eruri? Ereri? Riren?)


Title : Tolong ngeramal aja!

Summary : AU. Eren masih belajar meramal ehhh? Tapi kenapa jadi melamar?! La… lagipula jodohnya adalah laki-laki? Mikasa pasti bakal membunuh lelaki itu! Eh tunggu! Lelaki itu sudah punya yang lain?! Eren, kamu bener gak sih ngeramalnya? (Eruri? Ereri? Riren?)

A/N : Karena isu doujin pakai bahasa Indonesia bikin ngakak dan title lebih keren lagi, se… semoga bahasa Indonesia saya bisa lebih baik lagi. Armin disini genderless!

WARNING! Shounen-ai, maybe typo dan OOC!

-.-

"Eren!" teriak Mikasa dari luar pintu kamar lelaki teman masa kecilnya sambil menggedor-gedor pintunya dengan keras. Armin, pemuda (sepertinya) berambut pirang sebahu yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan salah satu teman masa kecilnya yang udah kayak preman pasar nagih hutang.

"Be… bentar!" balas suara yang berasal dari dalam kamar. Mikasa memandang kesal ke arah pintu kamar Eren. Kalau seandainya dia tidak akan dimarahi karena mendobrak, merusak, mengikis, bagian-bagian dari pintu itu tentu saja hal itu akan dilakukannya untuk yang kesekian lagi. Armin bahkan sudah tidak mau menghitung lagi berapa kali Mikasa mencoba untuk mencabut sang pintu dari tempatnya berada. "Maaf menunggu lama!" mohon pemuda berambut pendek sambil membuka pintu. Dia hanya membawa sebuah tas tangan kecil sebelum mengunci kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Eren, apa kamu sudah membawa semuanya?" tanya Armin sambil menunjuk ke tas tangan itu.

"Aku rasa sudah. Terima kasih hari ini sudah menemaniku," ujar Eren. Mikasa langsung menggeleng membuat syal merah yang berada di lehernya sedikit lebih longgar dari biasanya.

"Demi Eren, apapun akan aku lakukan," ucap Mikasa dengan nada datar yang bahagia.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak butuh apapun untuk sekarang ini," jawab Eren yang langsung melemahkan semangat gadis itu. Mikasa terus menyukai Eren sejak kecil namun entah karena Eren yang bebal atau mungkin Eren sama sekali tidak memandang Mikasa sebagai wanita. Memangnya ada lelaki yang ingin punya pacar ketua yankee kayak Mikasa yang doyannya pergi ke Gym buat membentuk otot? Olahraga favorite tinju? Yang cemburuan tiap Eren ngobrol sama cewek? Mikasa yang itu?

"Eren, karena hari ini hari pertama kamu dibolehkan untuk bekerja, pulang nanti ayo kita rayakan!" ajak Armin yang langsung membuat semangat Eren langsung naik.

"Tapi aku masih belum dibolehkan untuk meramal sendiri," ujar Eren sedikit lesu. Eren bisa dibilang adalah seorang peramal magang, jadi belum boleh meramal untuk pengunjung sendiri,

"Tidak, karena itu Eren, aku yakin sebentar lagi Eren pasti akan membuka tempat praktek," semangat Mikasa. '_Karena itu adalah Eren yang disayanginya, itu pasti terjadi_!,' yakinnya.

"Mikasa, itu masih jauh," ujar Armin yang mencoba mengembalikan Mikasa pada kenyataan meskipun hal itu tidak pernah berhasil sebelumnya.

"Ah, tapi hari ini mungkin aku tidak bisa datang, aku harus kerja part time," sedihnya. Mikasa bekerja sebagai pegawai mini market di depan stasiun, demi bisa mengetahui kapan Eren keluar dari stasiun. Sayangnya hari ini karena ada pegawai yang sakit jadi Mikasa harus menggantikan shift-nya. Mikasa sudah hampir menghancurkan telepon genggamnya saat mendengar hal itu.

"Setelah pulang nanti aku dan Eren akan menjemput Mikasa," tenang Armin sebelum Mikasa mulai menyumpahi pegawai yang sakit itu dan mematahkan lehernya.

"Armin…"

"Kami akan membawakanmu sesuatu," ujar Eren.

"Eren..." Harapan Mikasa pun mulai melambung. '_Eren mulai memperhatikanku._'

"Lagipula kita kan teman!" sahut Eren tak kalah ceria yang langsung menghempaskan harapan Mikasa.

O,o

"Levi~ kamu kan sudah janji~," bujuk wanita berambut coklat yang diikat buntut kuda pada lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau nggak pernah bilang buat pergi ke tukang ramal shitty megane!" kesal lelaki yang dipanggil Levi itu.

"Tapi kan kamu bilang mau menemaniku kemana saja~," bujuknya lagi.

"Kau mengekorku seharian brengsek," kesalnya karena wanita di sebelahnya itu kini menarik-nariknya sehingga mereka jadi bahan pelototan orang.

"Ayolah Levi~ demi titan-titan kecil kita~," pintanya.

"Titan-titan kecil apa? Bakteri, virus, dan mikroba nggak perlu nama lain."

"Ayolah~ sekali aja please~. Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu seminggu deh."

"Sebulan!"

"Dua minggu?"

"Aku pergi!" Lelaki itu mulai berbalik.

"Gyaa Levi tunggu! TIga minggu! Tiga minggu!" teriaknya sambil terseret oleh langkah kaki lelaki itu.

"Tiga minggul, kau yang bilang!"

"Siap! Nah ayo Levi sekarang kita masuk!" ajaknya ceria. Lelaki itu langsung menghela nafas panjang sambil digeret masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung dan menuju pojok kecil sebuah kios.

"Ah, maaf kami sudah tutup," ujar seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sedang membereskan barang-barang disana.

"Eh~!"

"Sudah puas kan shitty megane? Sekarang ayo pulang!" suruhnya.

"Apa kamu peramal?" tanya wanita itu pada pemuda di depannya. Dia masing menggandeng tangan lelaki di sebelahnya supaya tidak pergi meninggalkan dia.

"I… iya tapi aku masih magang," jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Nah, apa kamu bisa meramal sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Eh tapi…"

"Tolong ramal jodohnya dia ya!" suruhnya sambil menunjuk lelaki di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tampak gugup.

"Oi shitty megane!"

"Please~ dia nggak akan mau kembali lagi kemari!" pintanya sambil membuat pose memohon dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya mencoba menahan lelaki berambut hitam di tempatnya. "Ah, namanya Rivaille," ujarnya.

"Emm ba… baiklah," jawabnya agak ragu. Pemuda itu mengambil sekumpulan kartu, mengocoknya, membaginya dan kemudian dibentangkannya. "To… tolong pilih satu kartu," pintanya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar pada Rivaille.

"Cih, cuma sekali!" kesalnya kemudian mengambil kartu asal-asalan dan melemparkannya ke meja.

"Emm jodoh Rivaille-san ada di… de-pan-an-da?" Pemuda itu berkedip satu dua kali, memandang ke arah Rivaille dan wanita di sebelahnya. "EHHHH? AKU?!"

O,o

Rivaille memandang ke arah pemuda di depannya dengan kesal. "Oi bocah, kalau kau nggak bisa ngeramal bilang saja, nggak usah pedulikan omongan makhluk satu ini!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah wanita yang memakai kacamata di sebelahnya.

"Eh~ Levi jahat~."

"Eh? Ta… tapi…"

"Bocah berapa umurmu?"

"E… enam belas tahun."

"Dengar baik-baik, menipu orang itu tidak baik. Carilah perkerjaan tanpa menipu orang lain. Makhluk ini sudah gila, kau nggak perlu mengikutinya. Lagipula bocah, aku sama sekali tidak berniat pada bocah yang bahkan belum dewasa," jelas Rivaille.

"Ta… tapi Rivaille-san…"

"Oi shitty megane, ayo pergi!" ajaknya pada wanita itu.

"Baik~. Ah nak, siapa namamu?"

"E.. Eren Jaeger," jawabnya meskipun masih shock.

"Namaku Hanji Zoe, selamat berjuang mendapatkan Rivaille ya!" Hanji mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eren kemudian berlari mengejar Rivaille yang sudah lebih dahulu keluar dari gedung. "Nee Levi, kamu baru saja ditembak loh, apa kamu tidak senang?" godanya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Shitty megane, kacamatamu pasti tambah minus. Kau tidak lihat dia tadi gugup saat meramal tadi? Tentu saja ramalannya salah," kesalnya, sedikit marah karena dipermainkan. "Lagipula apa maksudmu tanya hal nggak penting?"

"Eh~ aku kan cuma iseng ingin tahu jodoh Levi seperti apa~."

"Kau sudah tahu, untuk apa tanya?"

"Iya, iya, yang baru married agak senewen rupanya."

O,o

Bersambung…


End file.
